<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interrogation by TheSerpentGamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653299">Interrogation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer'>TheSerpentGamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickle torture, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No ships, just sanders sides</p><p>Summary: Virgil gets involved in a feud between two rival gangs. He’s captured as one needs information from him, and they have ways to make him talk. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]</p><p>okay seriously this is way more intense than normal. like way more intense. like straight up noncon tickle torture. complete with swear words, partial nudity, kidnapping… like this is not a happy fluffy easy fic</p><p>be warned. also dont come for me, obvs dont irl noncon tickle torture but this is fiction and my fantasy so shut up </p><p>also 4.7k+ words holy sHIT. im in such a lee mood and just... wanna be tickled so bad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interrogation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil groaned and opened his eyes. He was in a dark room. When he tried to move his hands he found them bound to a table.</p><p>He was laid spread eagle, his ankles and wrists tied down.</p><p>Virgil tried to remember the last thing he did. He remembered leaving the gang’s hideout and walking down the back alley... then there was a person, and...</p><p>“Fuck.” Virgil hissed and pulled on his bonds. “Who the Hell are you? When I find out whoever you are, you’re going to PAY!”</p><p>Virgil twitched as he heard a taunting chuckle from the darkness.</p><p>“Virgil Sanders.”</p><p>“Wow, look at you, you got my name. Hooray.” Virgil tried to quell the nervousness in his stomach.</p><p>“I know you don’t want to get caught up in the politics of all this, gang relations can be complicated and fickle.”</p><p>Virgil rolled his eyes and cursed himself forever getting involved with the whole gang drama thing. “I’m not a part of the gang, alright? They just needed a little help setting up something to scare off their rivals or whatever. I came in, had a bit of fun, and left. I’m not a part of this.”</p><p>“Oh, I know that. I didn’t bring you here to torture you... necessarily. All you need to do is tell me what I need to know so I can report to Medusa.”</p><p>“Medusa?” Virgil deadpanned.</p><p>“Wow, you really aren’t involved if you don’t know the boss’ name. The boss of the gang being taken over by your little friends on the East side.”</p><p>“For the love of- I don’t know anything, okay?!”</p><p>He heard another chuckle. </p><p>“But you do. We’ve got word that your friends are planning a raid of our turf, and we happen to know that you helped them iron out their game plan. So here’s the deal, you tell us their plan, and we won’t have to resort to our backup.”</p><p>Virgil smirked. “What the Hell could you do to me? I’m the most feared kid in school, I’ve taken beatings you could only dream of and dished out worse. Do whatever the Hell you want.”</p><p>There was a pause and a sigh. “So stubborn. I should’ve expected so from the big bad Virgil. Known for being so tough...” The voice got louder... the person was getting closer.</p><p>The figure finally stepped into the light, Virgil craned his neck to see.</p><p>It was another kid from his school. He seemed like a harmless theater kid but something about him screamed that he was involved in gang activity.</p><p>“Roman.”</p><p>“Why look at that, the bad boy remembered little ol’ me.” Roman grinned. “Listen, Virge, I like you, but boss says we need the info.”</p><p>“Wow, I feel so loved.” Virgil rolled his eyes again.</p><p>“You should. I knew enough to tell him that pain won’t get you to talk. But there’s one thing that will.”</p><p>Virgil smirked. “Yeah, what?”</p><p>Roman grinned and pulled out a switch blade. Virgil steeled his features, he could take this!</p><p>Surprisingly, Roman used the blade to slice his shirt so he could rip it off before tossing the blade to the side.</p><p>What the Hell was the point of that?</p><p>Roman stepped up to Virgil and lightly slid his fingers over his now bare sides. Virgil twitched and glared.</p><p>“Your image is everything to you. You’ve done a good job of maintaining it too. But... an old friend of yours slipped us some valuable information.”</p><p>Virgil scanned Roman’s face, trying to figure out where this was going.</p><p>Roman hardened his touch a bit, his fingers now gliding over his sides in a way that made Virgil feel something he hadn’t in a long time.</p><p>“Above you, and from three different angles on the ground, are cameras, capturing everything and streaming it to the boss. They will capture whatever happens. However you react...” Roman squeezed Virgil’s side, making him jolt.</p><p>Virgil’s eyes widened as he remembered that feeling. He knew what was happening.</p><p>“I wonder how the school would react if somehow... a video of you giggling like a little girl was sent to all their phones at once?”</p><p>Virgil went white as a sheet. </p><p>“Ah- um- what?!” Virgil cursed his stammering. “Th-that’s the best you could come up with? Sorry to break it to you, but that stuffs for kids you fucking idiot.”</p><p>Roman just grinned. “What stuff? Whatever would make such a dark, intimidating, tough person... giggle?” Roman skittered his fingers over the sides of Virgil’s ribs.</p><p>Virgil bit his cheeks and plastered a scowl over his face. Like Hell he’d be caught smiling and laughing at this kinda shit... especially on a camera.</p><p>And if the entire school knew about this... sensitivity... He could kiss his reputation goodbye.</p><p>The fingers left Virgil’s for a moment, allowing him to calm his features and regulate his breathing. </p><p>Roman stared at him with malicious glee. </p><p>“You may be a tough nut to crack, but we have time.” Roman stepped to the sided and grabbed a rolling table, pulling it into the light.</p><p>Virgil’s eyes widened as he scanned the table. Feathers, brushes, bottles... this guy was prepared.</p><p>“Lots of time.”</p><p>Virgil felt his confidence shrink as realization sunk in.</p><p>“Now, we don’t have to do any of this if you’ll just tell us their plan.” Roman plucked a feather from the table and twirled it in his fingers.</p><p>“I don’t know! Whoever told you I knew about that shit lied!” Virgil felt panic shooting through him. If he didn’t give them information... this was happening. And he didn’t have any information to give!</p><p>Roman shook his head. “Tsk tsk. I guess we are resorting to this.” He smirked at Virgil. “But considering your reputation, you made be hard to break. So I have someone to help me.”</p><p>Virgil groaned. Two? Two people trying to t-t... make him laugh?</p><p>Roman stepped out of the light and Virgil heard the click of a door opening. Virgil struggled with his bonds, unable to free himself in the meantime.</p><p>“Aw, so he took my advice, huh? We’re using my faaaavorite method?” A new voice came. “I’m an expert at this. And you said he’s focused on his tough image? That’ll make this even more fun.”</p><p>Roman and a new face stepped into the light.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Patton. I know this can be scary for a ticklish cutie like you, but we just need some information and you’ll be free as a bird!”</p><p>Virgil bared his teeth and growled. “I’m not cute! Or sensitive- or whatever! Let me go and I’ll consider letting you live!”</p><p>Roman and Patton laughed. </p><p>“Aw, you can tell how ticklish he is by how defensive he’s getting. Isn’t it adorable?”</p><p>“No, I’m defensive because you fucking kidnapped me!”</p><p>“We’re only protecting our people from the invasion of the East Side Crew.” Roman glanced at Virgil with a satisfied grin. “You seem nervous. Is it because... perhaps-”</p><p>“No!” Virgil barked, tugging on his bonds again. </p><p>Roman and Patton snickered and each grabbed a feather.</p><p>“Patton here’s the expert in this.” Roman explained before gently skimming the feather down Virgil’s bare torso. It wasn’t enough to make him laugh or anything, but the feather seemed to light up his nerve endings as it went. “So I’ll let him tell you exactly what’s going to happen.”</p><p>Patton giggled and added his feather in, each one cascading over his skin and giving him goosebumps. </p><p>“Well first we got to make sure this ticklish body is all warmed up. You’ll definitely be more willing to give us the information if your nerves are already tingly.”</p><p>Virgil clenched his teeth and stiffened, trying absolutely everything not to give some sort of reaction. “Ts’ not... gonna work!” Virgil grunted.</p><p>“I can see you struggling.” Roman purred. “And so can our camera. I wonder what people would think... if they saw you like this.”</p><p>Virgil was using every ounce of focus he could muster not to flush or smile, but it was already getting kind of hard.</p><p>“It’s always funny.” Patton smirked. “They always start out with the threats and the shouting... but you can really tell how sensitive they are by how quickly they go quiet.”</p><p>“Do you think he’s ready for the next part?” Roman asked.</p><p>“Yep, he definitely already seems ticklish~”</p><p>Just the way he emphasized that word made Virgil stiffen even more in an attempt not to react.</p><p>And then Virgil uttered the words he’d soon regret.</p><p>“Not ticklish!”</p><p>Patton’s face quickly shifted to a massive grin, as if he was waiting for that.</p><p>“You’re not ticklish?”</p><p>Virgil stared into Patton’s eyes with determination. “I’m. Not.”</p><p>Roman laughed. “Now you did it.”</p><p>The gleam in Patton’s eyes sent a shiver down Virgil’s spine.</p><p>“Aw, we have another stubborn ticklee, here. How could you be so sure of your non-ticklishness when there are so many places that could be ticklish?” </p><p>Patton placed a hand on Virgil’s ribs and looked at the camera to their side.</p><p>“I could flutter at your neck, or scribble at your ribs, or scratch at your feet-” Patton began listing, and as he did so, he let one of his fingers on Virgil’s ribs start to wiggle into the bare skin. </p><p>Virgil sucked in a breath of air and cringed trying to keep from smiling.</p><p>“I could squeeze at your thighs, or poke at your cute little tummy-”</p><p>The finger began wiggling faster as Patton listed in a horrible cutesy voice all of the possible ticklish places he could think of.</p><p>And being bare on the table and immobile, there was no escape from that one damn finger!</p><p>It wiggled faster as Virgil bit his cheeks, trying desperately not to show that he was, in fact, ticklish. </p><p>“I was really hoping he’d be at least a little bit tickle-tickle-ticklish.”</p><p>Virgil cursed Patton and his entire family in his head. He somehow knew that... that word would make it worse!</p><p>Patton’s other fingers joined in so all five were gently wiggling at his ribs.</p><p>Don’t smile. Don’t smile. Don’t smile. Don’t smile!</p><p>Virgil, despite, using every ounce of willpower he could, felt his lips quirking up into a smile.</p><p>He shot a glare at Patton who looked back at him with devious eyes.</p><p>“Oh my, is that a smile?” Patton spoke in the most agonizingly patronizing voice. “Does this perhaps mean you are ticklish?”</p><p>Virgil dared not speak for fear of the giggles building up being let out.</p><p>Patton turned to him fully and put his other hand on the other side of his ribs. “Does that mean that this does tickle?” His fingers poked and prodded at unfair speeds in erratic direction. Virgil was never able to predict where the next jolt of ticklish feeling would come from. They danced all across his ribs, and slowly, his smile was growing to a grin. </p><p>“Aww, Roman look at this adorable smile! Teeth and all! It’s so wide and cute...” Patton cooed.</p><p>“Aw, it is so very adorable.” Roman agreed.</p><p>“SHUTIT!” Virgil managed to force out through his short breaths. It’s like they knew exactly what got under his skin. Being called cute and adorable... all while a camera filmed... and grinning like an idiot?!</p><p>Virgil tried to will away his growing embarrassment, but-</p><p>“Oh look, he’s blushing!” Roman pointed out.</p><p>“He’s gone the most precious shade of pink. Look at him! Not so tough, now, are you, Virgey? You’re all ticklish and smiley and blushy!”</p><p>“SCREW...YOU!” Virgil hissed through his teeth.</p><p>Patton giggled. “Y’know what’s funny? You’re already so wound up, and I’m positive this isn’t even close to your worst spot.” With that, he lifted his hands from Virgil, letting the ticklee get a break.</p><p>Virgil took deep breaths as he quickly tried to wipe the smile off of his face.</p><p>Patton snickered. “You’re not ticklish, hm?” Patton began softly skittering his fingers across Virgil’s torso, seeming to be searching for a good spot. “You know what we do to liars here?”</p><p>Virgil was too busy focusing on not giving away his spots to answer. He steeled his features again, trying not to show when one spot tickled more than another. </p><p>“I asked you a question.” Patton squeezed Virgil’s sides, making him jolt and grunt. Virgil knew had he not been prepared that grunt would’ve sounded more like a squeak.</p><p>Not on his watch. He wasn’t breaking for these idiot gang members.</p><p>“You kidnap them?” Virgil growled. </p><p>“Nope.” Patton tazed his side, making him jolt again. “Try again.”</p><p>Virgil growled again. “You t-tickle them?” He cursed his stutter, and paled when he saw that Patton indeed noticed it</p><p>“Atta boy, but you seemed kind of unsure there. With how you said tickle.” Patton smirked. “Could you try again?”</p><p>“Bite me.”</p><p>Patton sighed. “Such a stubborn ticklee.”</p><p>“I don’t suppose you’re ready to talk?” Roman suggested.</p><p>“Bite. Me.”</p><p>Patton shook his head. “Guess it’s time we move on to finding your tickle spots and making you break.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to hear his laugh. I bet it’s almost as cute as he is.” Roman grinned, watching as Virgil went pink in the face yet again.</p><p>“Awww, isn’t he just so bashful? So easy to make him blush.” Patton cooed. “Let’s get the rest of this off you so we have full access to all your tickle spots.”</p><p>Roman grabbed the switchblade and cut through Virgil’s skinny jeans.</p><p>“HEY! I liked those skinny jeans!” Virgil shouted.</p><p>“Aw, but they were hiding such ticklish skin.” Patton skittered his fingers over Virgil’s thigh, making him clam up in an effort not to laugh yet again.</p><p>Virgil laid in boxers as Roman discarded the remaining rags of the jeans.</p><p>“All that’s left is to uncover your little feetsies.” Patton giggled and started undoing Virgil’s laces. He slowly slid off each shoe and then peeled off his black socks. Virgil shivered as his feet were now exposed. </p><p>“Ten bucks says they’re his worst spot.” Roman chided. </p><p>Patton smirked and looked over Virgil’s body. “A hundred says they aren’t... but they are very ticklish.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>Patton slid a finger up Virgil’s sole.</p><p>Virgil jolted violently as the touch. </p><p>Shit.</p><p>God that tickled. That tickled SO much more than it should have. </p><p>“Oh~” Patton grinned. “What do we have here? Are these soles... tiiiiicklish?” Patton emphasized that damn word again and dragged his nail down the sole.</p><p>Virgil grunted and hissed. He stiffened and forced his face back into a scowl.</p><p>Patton gave him a look that said ‘challenge accepted’. He softly skittering his fingers up and down his sole.</p><p>Virgil convulsed and immediately felt his scowl melting away and being replaced with a giant grin. </p><p>“I’d say Virgey IS ticklish! And I’m SO glad the cameras are capturing every angle.”</p><p>Patton’s fingers skittered over every inch of his foot while Virgil felt he was gonna explode. “Ooh. You get a little extra twitchy when I tickle tickle tickle riiiiiight... here!” Patton swiped just below the ball of Virgil’s foot.</p><p>Virgil jumped and let out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeal. </p><p>Roman and Patton grinned at him.</p><p>“Did bad boy Virgil just squeal? Did the tickly tickles make Virgil go all squeaky?”</p><p>Yep, Virgil was gonna explode. </p><p>“Aww, y’know what would make this cuter?”</p><p>“What would that be?” Roman asked in a way that told Virgil he knew exactly what Patton intended.</p><p>“Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!” Patton scribbled his fingers at the spot he had found. </p><p>Virgil bit into his lip and his entire body shook as laughter filled his chest and begged for a way out. It didn’t last long, though, the tickling was driving him insane and before he knew it, all the laughter inside him burst out.</p><p>“PFTAHAHAHA fuhuhuhuhuhuhuck!” Virgil exploded into uncontrollable laughter in no time, delighting Roman and Patton.</p><p>Roman and Patton paused, their sadistic grins shifting to amused smiles.</p><p>Virgil’s laughter was... hilarious. It was loud, goofy, and contagious. Patton glanced at Roman who was snickering into his hand. </p><p>Patton had to make an effort not to fall under the effect of Virgil’s infectious laughter to speak without giggling himself. </p><p>“Well isn’t that the cutest laughter I’ve ever heard? I can’t WAIT for everyone at school to hear it too.”</p><p>“Fuhuhuhuck ohohohohoff, bahahahahastards!” Virgil thrashed, pulling desperately at his bonds as loud laughter spilled from his lips. </p><p>“The great thing is now that you’ve broken-” Patton lightened his touch so he was gently skittering his fingers over Virgil’s sole. “Now it’ll be much harder to keep from giggling.”</p><p>As much as Virgil tried, it was true. His laughter softened into unstoppable giggling. Just the sound of his own giggling made Virgil go red with embarrassment. </p><p>“Oh goodness, his giggling is so precious.” Roman murmured. </p><p>“There’s something so adorable about seeing a tough guy with a dark exterior crumble into a blushy giggly mess.” Patton mused. </p><p>Virgil uselessly tugged on his foot, the light tingling sensation driving him up a wall, but he was truly stuck. </p><p>“Ihihihihi prohohohomise ihihihi dohohohon’t knohohohohow.” Virgil sputtered. </p><p>“See, I wish i could believe ya, kiddo. Maybe you just need a good laugh to jog your memory.” Patton said as he experimentally poked below Virgil’s toes.</p><p>“FUCK! Nohoho-” Virgil bit his lip to keep humiliating pleas or begs from leaving his mouth. </p><p>“Ooh. Good spot? I think I’ll stay here for a bit.” Patton grinned as he wiggled his fingers under each toe and watched as they scrunched and wiggled reflexively. </p><p>“Stahahahahahahap!” Though he knew he wouldn’t get anywhere, he couldn’t stop his body from thrashing and pulling desperately on his bonds. </p><p>“I know a fun little game to play.”</p><p>Virgil could hear the grin in his voice.</p><p>“This little piggy went to market.” Patton wiggled Virgil’s big toe whilst scratching at the sensitive skin beneath.</p><p>“FUHUHUCK! Thihihis- thihihihis ihihis stuhuhuhuhupid!” Virgil felt his face burn a hot red. </p><p>“Well you are laughing, so I’d say it’s quite effective! This little piggy stayed home.”</p><p>Virgil arched his back and threw his head against the table, humiliatingly loud squeaky laughter pouring out of his mouth.</p><p>“This little piggy had roast beef. This little piggy had none.”</p><p>“Fuhuhuhuhuck ohohohoff!” </p><p>“And this little piggy went wee wee wee... all the way home!” Patton quickly began scribbling his nails across Virgil’s foot.</p><p>Virgil honest to god shrieked and thrashed wildly, the table shaking from the force at which he threw his own body around. </p><p>“Aw, little Virgey likes this game. Just look at that smile.” Roman cooed. </p><p>“Then it’d be a shame to stop so soon! Besides, I think his other foot is in need of tickles.” Patton cooed. “This little piggy went to market.”</p><p>Virgil thrashed and laughed, now having to focus to keep from saying something embarrassing... like the pleas on the edge of his tongue. </p><p>“This little piggy stayed home. This little piggy had roast beef. This little piggy had none. And this little piggy went wee wee wee all the way home!” Patton scribbled his fingers all over Virgil’s other sole, leaving him laughing and thrashing desperately at the touch. </p><p>“I think his feet are all warmed up.” Patton thankfully took his hands away from Virgil’s feet, letting him catch his breath. </p><p>“Looked like a pretty bad spot to me, I’m probably winning this bet.” Roman said.</p><p>“Patience, Ro. I have a feeling we’ve captured a big ball of ticklish nerves.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“I don’t know... I think I just have a sense for these things.”</p><p>“Look...” Virgil panted. “I’m not talking. This is a waste of time. Just let me go, you’re not getting anything out of me.”</p><p>Patton approached Virgil’s head and smiled. “But we still have to find all your tickle spots! And something tells me you have a lot of them.”</p><p>For some reason, the way Patton said that gave Virgil butterflies. </p><p>Virgil growled and tried to quell his rising blush. “This is stupid. Let me out of these things!” Virgil pulled on his bonds. </p><p>“Are you ready to tell us what we need to know?”</p><p>“I told you I don’t know!” Virgil shouted.</p><p>Patton gave an exaggerated sigh. “Stubborn to the very end, hm? That’s okay, cause I really wanted to tickle every single inch of this ticklish body.”</p><p>“I say go for his neck next. I’d love to see him scrunch up like a turtle.” Roman laughed. </p><p>“If it weren’t for these bonds I swear I’d kill you.” Virgil growled. Of course he wouldn’t actually kill anyone, but he wouldn’t do nothing either. </p><p>“Well you can’t. But you can giggle.” Patton stood behind Virgil’s head and gently took hold of Virgil’s neck, his fingers pressing into the muscles surrounding the throat. </p><p>“SNRK- Ffffehehehehehe- gohohod dahahahammit!” </p><p>Patton let out a loud laugh. “Was that a snort? Are you a snorting little piggy?” Patton repeated his hold and grinned when once again he was rewarded by a loud a snort.</p><p>Virgil felt his ears burn like the rest of his face. Snorting? Really? Now he was uncontrollably loudly giggling with the most inescapable maddening tingling on the sides of his neck.</p><p>His shoulders shot up to his ears as he bubbled into giggles. “Pffftehehehehehehe- fuhuhuhuckin stahahahahahahap!” </p><p>“I dunno... Do you have ticklish ears?” Patton leaned down to whisper in Virgil’s ear. “Cootchie cootchie coo. Tickle tickle~”</p><p>Virgil’s giggling quickly bubbled into full blown laughter.</p><p>“Hand me a feather, Ro.” </p><p>“You got it, tickle monster.”</p><p>Patton grabbed a fluffy feather and began swirling it in Virgil’s ear.</p><p>Virgil’s laughter shot up an entire octave as his laughter became high pitched and squeaky.</p><p>Both Patton and Roman let out a simultaneous “Awwwwww”.</p><p>“Mind if I join, Pat?” Roman asked as he pulled another feather from the table.</p><p>“Certainly, Roman.”</p><p>Virgil soon felt another feather join in at his neck, making him yelp and laugh louder.</p><p>“Shihihihihihit!” </p><p>“Aww, you getting tickled by a couple itty bitty feathers? Are the soft wittle tickles too much for you Virgey wirgey?”</p><p>“FUHUCK OHOFF!”</p><p>“Rude.” Roman dropped his feather and made his way to Virgil’s feet before scribbling his nails at that earlier discovered spot.</p><p>“FUHUHUCK NOHOHO- Ihihihi’m s-” Virgil cut himself off right there. He would not plead or beg or apologize. It was just tickling. Child’s play. </p><p>“Ooh, were you about to say you’re sorry? Cause we got to tickle tickle tickling you? Are you really that ticklish?” Patton pulled his hands away and motioned for Roman to do the same.</p><p>“I...” Virgil panted. “Hate you.”</p><p>“Hm.” Patton hummed as he place his fingers on Virgil’s neck and skittered them down his body. He watched Virgil for his reactions as he went.</p><p>He smiled at his neck, he twitched at his shoulder, he flinched at his underarms, he snickered at his ribs and-</p><p>“AHA!” Virgil yelped and slammed his mouth shut. Patton glanced at the new tickle spot he had found.</p><p>“Aww. Does someone have a ticklish tummy?” Patton began poking at the small pudge of Virgil’s belly.</p><p>Virgil immediately squeaked and broke into loud giggling.</p><p>“Baby Virgey got a cute wittle belly? Is your wittle belly ticklish?” Roman cooed as he approached Virgil’s midriff. He dove all ten fingers into the skin and wiggled his fingers.</p><p>Virgil shouted an expletive before descending into deep belly laughter. </p><p>“I think we found someone’s tickle spot! Is that it? Is your cute little tummy your tickle spot?”</p><p>At this point, Virgil was blushing all the way down to his neck while breathless with hearty laughter.</p><p>“Kitchy kitchy kitchy kitchy coooo~! Who’s a super ticklish cutie? It’s you!” Patton teased.</p><p>“Fuhuhuhuck- dahahahammit!” </p><p>‘Hm, I wonder if your little tummy button is ticklish?” Patton poked Virgil’s navel.</p><p>Virgil absolutely SHRIEKED. All from one poke.</p><p>Patton and Roman grinned at each other. “Is your belly button a little sensitive? Maybe this is really your tickle spot?” Patton poked his index finger in Virgil’s navel and scratched his nail across the skin inside.</p><p>Virgil. Absolutely. Lost it.</p><p>“FUHUHUCK- SHIHIHIHIHIT! NONONONO- PLEHEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAP!” He cackled and thrashed his entire body with all his might, though that one finger follows his navel wherever it went. </p><p>“Wow! So ticklish we got you pleading? Maybe if you beg harder I’ll let up.”</p><p>“PLEHEHEASE! PLEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAP! OHMYGOD IHIHI CAHAHAHAN’T!”</p><p>Virgil felt tears of mirth sliding down his burning red face.</p><p>“Maybe now you’ll want to tell us-”</p><p>“IHIHI SWEHEHEHEAR IHIHI DOHOHON’T KNOW- FUCK IHIHI CAHAHAHAN’T TAHAHAHAKE THIHIHIHIHIS!”</p><p>Patton rolled his eyes and lifted his hands. Immediately Virgil went limp, still giggling between panting breaths. “Gohohohod... plehehehehease nohohot thehehere...”</p><p>“We’ll give your little belly button a break. After all, can’t have you getting used to it. Let’s try a little something else.” Patton pointed at a couple things on the table and Roman quickly got to work getting the items he gestured to. </p><p>Virgil just focused on catching his breath. He was exhausted, his limbs heavy and heart pounding. </p><p>Virgil gasped as he felt a cold liquid behind spread over his soles.</p><p>“Baby oil. Makes skin smooth and slick, much easier to tickle.” Roman snickered and skittered his nails up Virgil’s sole, making him squeal.</p><p>“Alright. Tell us the info, or this is going to get intense.” Roman held up a hairbrush in his other hand.</p><p>“I told you! I don’t fucking know!”</p><p>Roman sighed. “I tried.”</p><p>With that, he began scrubbing the brush against Virgil’s slicked up soles.</p><p>Virgil screamed. He screamed and cackled and shrieked and thrashed all over the table.</p><p>“FUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUCK! NOHOHOHOHO! STAHAHAHAHAHAP!”</p><p>“Can’t take it? Can’t take the tickly tickles?” Patton swirled a skittered his fingers over Virgil’s belly.</p><p>“PLEHEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAP!”</p><p>“Tell us what we need to know, and you can leave.”</p><p>Virgil, at this point, lost his ability to understand what was being said. His head was buzzing with that awful overwhelming sensation at his feet and scream after scream was being ripped from his throat. </p><p>He was so unaware, that he didn’t even notice when Patton pulled out an electric toothbrush and flicked the ‘on’ switch.</p><p>With no hesitation Patton descended the buzzing bristles into Virgil’s navel.</p><p>Virgil’s laughter grew to a final scream before going silent. He laid there, tense, with the biggest grin imaginable, breathless and screaming silently. </p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, the buzzing and scratching stopped.</p><p>Virgil gasped for air, shaking and tingling after the ordeal.</p><p>“Y’know if the tickling doesn’t get you talking, knowing that everything’s being captured might. Just think. Big baddy Virgil revealed to be the most ticklish little cutie pie ever. I bet you couldn’t go one class period at school without being tickled.” Roman teased.</p><p>Patton looked like he was about to say something before the door creaked open. The two tormentors turned and spoke in hushed tones Virgil was to exhausted to focus on hearing.</p><p>“Hm, too bad. Looks like the East side is invading. You’re lucky they started now, or else you’d be getting tickled for the next four hours.” Roman sighed and put the tools back on the table.</p><p>“Y’know, if boss would let us, I’d keep you as our tickle toy forever.” Patton smiled and grabbed a bag. He slid it over Virgil’s head, with no complaints from the captor.</p><p>“Let’s get you out of here, Tickle Toy. Don’t worry, we won’t post the video... yet. We have more uses for you.”</p><p>Virgil’s bonds were undone and he quickly curled into a ball. He felt strong arms pick him up and begin to carry him out of the room.</p><p>If Virgil had any energy left, he’d try to fight, or escape on his own.</p><p>But currently, all his nerves were overwhelmed and buzzing, his mind was foggy, and his limbs were heavy.</p><p>Virgil was carried outside and walked for a few minutes before being dropped in the grass. The bag was pulled off his head and Virgil saw Roman with a smirk. “You’re extremely adorable. I wish I could tickle you forever, but, looks like we have to part. Don’t worry, though. I know for a fact that we’ll meet again soon.”</p><p>Virgil watched as Roman walked away.</p><p>He sat for a moment, panting and shaking, before he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Great job. You didn’t tell ‘em, did you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Good. Your loyalty to us will not be forgotten. Let’s get you some clothes and a chair, huh?”</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>